A Heroes' Story
by kelley.milavec
Summary: Randy Cunningham's school is destroyed and the students must transfer to Casper High. They are assigned to stay with a host family, Randy's is a 9th grader named Danny Fenton. Jake Long's grandfather believes he must learn more about ghosts and takes him to meet the Fentons. What will be in store for our young heroes? (Avatar is not mine and I don't know who drew it, but I love it)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first crossover story. I love RC: 9GN and Danny Phantom. I thought it would be fun to mesh these two shows. Please leave comments and tell me what you like and don't like. I wrote the first two chapters and I'll try to get some more out soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: New School for the Ninja

In front of the newly destroyed Norissville High, the town gathers together. The students are to be transferred to another school that is an hour away. The parents cannot come with their kids because it is too far of a trip, so now the students have assigned to stay with a host family in Amity Park.

There is a line of students preparing to board the buses to their new school, Casper High. All of the students have their luggage for the extended stay in their host family's home. Towards the end of the line, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman, two best friends in 9th grade, are talking about the incident that had destroyed their school.

"I can't believe we have to transfer to a new school," Howard complained. "Can we just not go to school until ours is fixed?"

"C'mon Howard," Randy said, "It's not gonna be that bad! I'm just happy that no one was hurt in the explosion. I should have seen this coming."

Randy Cunningham is the new Ninja of Norissville. He has been chosen to protect its citizen from the forces of evil. His best friend Howard is the only one that knows, but it was an accident on how he found out. Randy was not supposed to tell anyone that he was the Ninja. Long story short, Howard has sworn to keep Randy's new identity a secret.

The Ninja's enemies include Hannibal McFist, the billionaire philanthropist of Norissville and his evil scientist partner, Willem Viceroy III. No one knows that these two men are always creating robots in order to destroy the Ninja. But these two men are also working for the Sorcerer; an evil wizard that is trapped under Norissville High. Once the Ninja is taken care of, he will be able to break free from his prison and take over the world. It is the Ninja's duty to prevent this from happening. But sometimes, things don't always turn out as planned.

"McFist has been trying some new tactics against me lately," Randy told Howard. "I should have known something was up with that robo-ape when I saw that big, red light in the center of its chest." _Some Ninja of Norissville I turned out to be,_ Randy thought to himself. He thought back to the fight in the gym two days ago.

(Flashback)

Randy had been sent to after school detention for falling asleep in Spanish class…again. He hadn't got a whole lot of sleep lately what with all of the homework given to him and now his new secret job he had to do, so he decided to make up for it in his classes…which isn't the best idea. Randy and a few other classmates were heading to detention, including his friend Howard for TP-ing half of the school.

As everyone was preparing to leave school, Randy began to hear some strange noises. Robotic noises.

"Howard, it's Ninja time," Randy whispered. "Mind covering for me?"

"Don't I always?" Howard replied.

As Howard and the other kids headed toward the detention room, Randy ran to the closest boys' room. He chose the first stall and locked it behind him. He pulled his sacred Ninja mask out of his bag and placed it on his face. The black and red ribbons sprung from the mask and began to cover Randy's entire body. When the suit completely covered him except a place for his eyes, Randy jumped from out of the stall and followed the source from which the noises were emanating. He ended finding a McFist robo-ape in the school gym.

This wasn't a regular robo-ape that is usually sent to destroy him; this robot was twice the size it normally was. It had tons of body armor and it had a ton more dangerous weapons.

"Piece of cake," Randy said to himself. "The bigger they are, the harder the fall."

He charged the ape, but the robot anticipated his attack. He jumped out of the Ninja's reach and landed behind him. Before the Ninja could turn around, the robot swung his arm towards him and sent the Ninja flying into the bleachers. Randy landed hard on the seats and tried to shake off the attack.

"Ok," Randy scoffed. "No more Mr. Nice Ninja!"

Randy leapt from the seats, pulled out his sword, and began to charge the ape again. But instead of being hit again, he slid under the robo-ape and took out his legs with his sword. The robot fell to the gym floor with a thud and it roared in rage.

Randy chuckled to himself. "Not so tough now, are you big guy?" Randy gloated. "Ninja slice!"

He continued to slice away at the now almost completely destroyed robot. Its arms were first and then its head. Just for safe measure, Randy took his sword and stabbed it right in the center of the giant, red glowing circle one the ape's chest. Bad idea. A charge was hidden underneath the glass of the light which set off a countdown. It started at 30 and rapidly continued to drop. Randy realized his fatal mistake and sprinted out of the gym as fast as he could.

Running down the hallways, he started to scream. "Everyone needs to get out right now! There is a bomb in the gym and it's going to go off any second. We have to get everyone out! Hurry, there's not much time! Go!"

There was much panic among the students, but Randy was able to keep them calm. He rounded up everyone who was still in the building, just in time for everyone to get out safely. The bomb went off with a huge explosion that demolished the school that is currently rubble.

(Flashback over)

Randy became annoyed with himself. He knew he shouldn't have been cocky. He should have just taken care of the problem without making a show.

"This is all my fault," Randy told Howard sadly.

"Hey don't beat yourself up, that's my job. Ha!" Howard scoffed. "But seriously, it could have been a lot worse. Everyone is alright thanks to you."

"Yes, but I'm the one who put them in danger in the first place! I destroyed the school single handedly!" Randy became angrier and angrier with himself. He had endangered the people he was chosen to protect. "Why am I such a screw-up?!" he shouted at Howard.

Howard became a little frightened by his friend's reaction. "You may screw things up, but you are no screw-up. Trust me. Besides, you just gave everyone a chance to make an unexpected trip to a town that is apparently haunted by ghosts almost every day. At least that's what Heidi tells me."

Just then, Howard's older sister Heidi, as if on cue, appeared out of nowhere. She just caught the last bit of their conversation about their destination. "And we might even meet Danny Phantom!" Heidi nearly shrieked.

Randy gave her an indifferent look. "Oh yeah, that kid. I'm sorry, but why is he so important again?" He didn't really pay much attention to the news.

Heidi gazed at him in astonishment. "You're kidding, right Mandy? He's only like my favorite superhero of all time! And he's a ghost, a ghost! Can you believe it?! He fights evil for his town and he's super cute, I could just die!" Heidi was almost leaping for joy at this point.

"Ok, first, my name is and will always be Randy. And second, I thought the Ninja was your favorite hero?" Randy became kind of jealous. What was so special about this Danny Phantom kid anyway?

"Oh sure," Heidi responded, "the Ninja is fine and all, but no one knows who he is. Plus, the Ninja does kind of cause some damage when he's battling those robots or whatever. He should be more careful." Heidi heard her friends calling her name near the front of the line. "Oh I better go. I just came down to make sure that Howard knew the name of the kid's house we're supposed to stay at." She turned to Howard. "You do know his name, right?"

"Umm…yeah. It's uhh…is it Feline?" Howard stuttered.

Heidi groaned in anger. "No, Howard, his name is Foley, Tucker Foley! I shouldn't have to remind you of everything!" She started to walk away. "I swear it's like taking care of a toddler!" she murmured to herself as she left to find her friends.

"Foley," Howard repeated, "I can remember that. Jeez, I hate it when she over reacts like that. Oh, that reminds me bro, who are you staying with? Hope it's not some shoob." Howard laughed.

Randy was kind of in his own world at the moment though. He was thinking about what Heidi had said. _Great,_ he thought to himself, _even Heidi notices I do a wonk job._

"Yo, Cunningham!" Howard interrupted his train of thought and made Randy shake a little. "Bro, are you ok?" Howard asked.

"What? Oh yeah, just peachy." Randy said sarcastically.

Howard knew what was wrong in an instant. "Hey, don't listen to Heidi. She doesn't know what she's talking about. I mean, how cool can this ghost kid be anyway. He's dead for crying out loud! You're still alive and kickin'! I'd bet all my money, which I don't have any of, that you could take this guy without a bit of a challenge."

Randy saw that Howard was trying to lift his spirits, so he went along with him. "Thanks, bro. It's nice to have you around."

"Yeah, I know," Howard said proudly. "What would you do without me?"

Randy rolled his eyes in the most obvious way possible. Then Howard remembered his question.

"So, as I was saying, who are you assigned to stay with again?'

Randy thought back to when Principle Slimovitz was announcing the pairing of families yesterday.

"Umm, let me think. I think his name was Fenton. Oh yeah, that's right, his name is Danny Fenton." Randy thought about that name for a second and then turned to Howard. "Hey, doesn't that sound…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Slimovitz voice could be heard over the megaphone. "Attention everyone," Slimovitz announced, "the buses are now prepared to leave. Say goodbye to your families and make sure you have all of your belongings. Next stop, Casper High in Amity Park."

Howard turned to Randy. "You ready for this?"

Randy wasn't sure about it, but then he finally answered. "As ready as I'll ever be. I guess one good thing came out of this whole debacle."

"What's that?" Howard asked, confused.

"I won't have to deal with any stankified students of stupid McFist robots for a while. I might actually have time to do nothing but sleep and play Grave Puncher!"

Howard became excited. "And maybe their school will have real ice cream sandwiches that aren't made out of tofu!" Howard was drooling at the thought of it.

"We can only hope," Randy replied.

As the students boarded the bus, the kids waved goodbye to their parents who they would not be seeing for a while. Randy and Howard found their parents in the crowd and waved their goodbyes as well. As the buses started to drive away, Randy couldn't help but look back at their destroyed school that quickly faded into the distance.

Ok, so there's my first chapter! Tell me how you guys liked it. Don't know when I'll be posting the second chapter. I'll try to do it ASAP. Thanks!


	2. Life is Good

Hey, guys. I'm so happy to see that people really enjoyed my first chapter! This is the second chapter. I already had this one written down and I didn't have time to type it yesterday. This chapter is going to shift to Danny now. Enjoy! I'll try and brainstorm for more chapters soon!

Chapter 2: Life is Good

"Oh, crud!" Danny exclaimed as he ran down the hallway of his school. "That stupid Box Ghost is gonna make me late for the assembly!"

Danny Fenton, a fifteen year old boy that lives in Amity Park, is also the teen ghost hero, Danny Phantom that saves his town from ghost attacks. After the explosion of his parents' ghost portal with the attempted removal of Danny's ghost powers, Jack and Maddie went right to work on fixing it. He then sought the help of Clockwork, the ghost of time. Danny asked him to make it so no one would remember his secret identity after the incident with the 'Desateroid' that almost destroyed the planet. Clockwork honored his wish. Now only his friends Tucker Foley and Sam Mansion, and his older sister Jazz, remember everything.

After this, Danny went and found Vlad Master's portal and destroyed it. He wanted to make sure that ghosts would only be able to come out of the Fenton portal so he could be surer of where they would come from and be more prepared for an attack. Vlad is once again the mayor of Amity Park since no one remembers that he is an evil half ghost that tried to take over the world. But Vlad has not come after Danny yet and this put Danny on edge. He figured he would want revenge for ruining his life, but for now, nothing was happening. What could Vlad possibly be planning?

But today, Danny had other concerns. Once again, the Box Ghost was up to his old tricks. He was trying to crush Danny with some greasy old pizza boxes he found outside of a pizzeria. And as usual, Danny defeated him easily and he was sucked into the Fenton Thermos. This little fight, however, was going to make him late for the assembly that Mr. Lancer, the vice principle, had called for. The students were going to be told the name of the student they were paired with from the other high school. Danny wasn't absolutely sure about what had happened at the other school that forced them to transfer his, but shook off the thought once he reached his destination.

Danny had made it to the auditorium with seconds to spare. The last groups of students were entering through the doors, including his friend Tuck and his new girlfriend Sam. Sam and Danny had stayed together after the incident with the asteroid, and now they were officially a couple. He saw his friends and sped up next to them.

Sam nearly jumped out of her skin. "Danny, don't do that. You really scared me! Where have you been?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't ask," Danny replied.

"Let me guess," Tucker interjected, "ghost attack, right?"

"I don't think that idiot Box Ghost will ever understand the concept of losing," Danny said annoyed.

"Well, I'm glad you made it," Sam said. "Not to make you guys think that I changed my dark outlook on the world, but I'm sort of excited to meet these kids from the other high school. What was it called again, Norissville?"

"Yeah, this could be fun," Tucker agreed. "By the way, do we even know why they need to come here in the first place?" No one knew a whole lot about the situation at the neighboring school. The teachers didn't say much, they never did.

"I don't know," Danny thought. "I remember Lancer saying that their school wasn't a 'stable learning environment' at the moment and the Casper high was willing to take them in."

Tucker was thinking about the possibilities. "Maybe it had something to do with the Ninja that lives there," Tucker guessed.

Danny became confused. "Ninja?" Danny questioned. "What Ninja?"

Sam gave him a strange look. "Really, you don't know about him?"

"No, not really." he answered. "Should I know about him? I don't watch the news too much. What does this guy do?"

"Danny," Tucker said, "He's just like you. He's Norissville's hero. He fights these really weird looking monsters and robots. He's always on the news, which apparently, you do watch. They always talk about his battles and how he leaves without a trace. Sound familiar?"

Danny looked at Sam. "Is that true, Sam? Am I not the only hero out there?" Danny's face turned grim.

"Aww, don't worry about it. Sure he does cool things, but you'll always be my favorite crime fighter, don't forget that," she said in the most comforting way possible.

Danny gave her a big smile. "I'm glad I have you around." They stared into each other's eyes for a little bit. After all they've been through together; they wondered why it took them so long to admit their true feelings for each other.

The three friends took their seats near the back of the auditorium and waited for the meeting to begin. Danny was still curious about this Ninja Tuck had mentioned.

"Hey, Tuck," Danny asked, "Do you know anything else about the Ninja?"

"Not too much, no. Nobody knows a whole lot about him. He shows up to fight and then disappears. I do know that he has been around for a while though, a lot longer than you've been. There are pictures and videos that date back to the mid 80s! He's probably been around longer than that!" Tucker seemed really into this subject, by why?

"Really, the 80s? That's impressive," Danny thought out loud. "It's hard to believe that the same person has been fighting for that long. I'd figure you would need someone to replace him every so often."

This caught Sam's attention. "Actually," she said to Danny, "we think you might be right. I didn't believe it at first, but Tucker convinced me. Show him," she commanded Tucker.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and went online to look up videos of the Ninja. "I've been telling Sam about this recently. There are videos online of the Ninja people have taken and I think I have made an interesting discovery!"

Tucker pulled up a video from five years ago. The Ninja was fighting a monster with six eyes and strong looking arms. The Ninja himself was pretty tall and scrawny looking. He seemed to be taunting the monster. "Is that the best you can do?" the Ninja asked the monster as he charged to attack. His voice sounded like it was in the range of a young man.

"Why does his voice sound like a boy's?" Danny asked them. "Shouldn't he be older if he's been around for as long as you say?"

"Wait, I'm not done," Tuck said ignoring Danny's question. "Now take a look at this video from two years ago." He pulled up another video. The Ninja was so much different.

He was shorter and a lot more muscular. This was defiantly not the same guy that was in the last video. This Ninja was fighting a giant, three-headed monster. Danny could hear the Ninja complaining, "Of all the days for a robot to attack…" The voice from this Ninja was much deeper than others. Danny did not comprehend.

"How is that possible?" Danny asked in astonishment. "That cannot be the same guy that was in the last video. What's going on?!" Danny nearly shouted.

"Calm down, I have a theory," Tucker responded. "But check out this video only from a few months ago, back in October."

The Ninja in this video was a lot different than the others. He was a lot smaller. Danny could tell that there had to be an age difference. The Ninja was fighting a giant praying mantis robot. He could hear the Ninja yell "You can take my swords, but you'll never take my air fist!" The voice from this Ninja was higher than the other two. Then Danny saw the Ninja create a gust of wind with his own hands. He shot it at the robot and the mantis's head came clean off. It flew through the air and landed on the other side of the field.

In the background, the friends could see a school behind the fight. Danny remembered seeing the same school in the other two videos.

"That must be the high school these kids are coming from," Danny realized. He tried to read the name above the school. "Norissville High."

"All of these videos show the school. And there are more videos just like these." Tucker explained. "This makes me think that this school and the Ninja are linked somehow."

"Hold on a second, Tuck," Danny said. "What are you trying to say here? You're not telling me that…"

"That the Ninja could be a student at the high school." Tuck interrupted. "Yes, that's what I believe. I think that is why the Ninja is a different person in each of these videos and why they seem so young, to answer your question from earlier."

"I still don't understand something," Sam said, after keeping quiet for a while. "Why does this last Ninja look so much smaller and younger than the other two did?"

Tuck began explaining. "Well, if my calculations are correct, and they usually are, I'd say that there is a new Ninja every four years. Norissville High starts at freshman year. That's why he looks so much smaller than the other two, Sam. The job must be passed down to a freshman for the next four years. It all makes sense! That means that this new Ninja is a freshman, just like us!"

This was a lot of new information for Danny to process. "A kid just like me," is all he could say. Then Danny wondered something. Why was Tuck bringing up this Ninja guy anyway? "Tuck, just out of curiosity, why…"

Just then, Mr. Lancer had just started to speak into the microphone up on stage. His question would have to wait.

"Hello, children," Mr. Lancer began. "I have called this meeting to remind you all of the guests that will be arriving tomorrow from our neighboring town, Norissville. They may be a little frightened by having to transfer to a new school on such short notice, so let's make them feel like part of the Casper High family!" The auditorium kept silent. Mr. Lancer coughed into his hand had awkwardly picked up a list of the students' names. "As most of you have probably forgotten, you have also been assigned with a student that you are to take home until they are able to return to theirs. To make things easier, we have paired each of you with a student who is in the same grade. For example, if you are in 9th grade, you will be paired with another student in 9th grade, unless there is a special occasion where this student has an older sibling, than you will have two guests.

At hearing this, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all looked at each other with the same expression of surprise.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tuck whispered to them.

"Really, Tuck," Danny said, "even if you are right about this whole Ninja business, what are the chances of one of us getting paired with that one student?"

"Danny's right," Sam added. "We can't go around asking every 9th grade boy if he is the Ninja. And I doubt that he tell us anyway. If he's like Danny, he wouldn't let anyone know who he is. Why do you think he wears the mask? Because it's a fashion statement?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Tucker thought about this, and then realized something. "True, but if he's also like Danny, this kid has got to have one friend who knows everything. A kid can't just have a secret like that and not tell anyone. I'd figure that kid would go insane!"

"Where would we eve start?" Danny asked Tucker, hoping there was a point for all of this new information. _Why is he telling me this now? _Danny thought to himself.

"I guess we'll have to play it by ear," Tucker replied.

At that moment, Lancer began to read of the names of the students that have been paired together. Everyone in the crowd stopped talking at the same time. They all wanted to know who they were going to share their homes with. One by one, the students' names were called in alphabetical order, when Lancer finally reached the F's.

"Danny Fenton is paired with a Randy Cunningham. Tucker Foley, you will have two guests because they are brother and sister. A Howard and Heidi Weinerman." Lancer continued with the list.

"Hmm," Danny thought. "Randy. He sounds nice enough. I hope he's not like Dash…" Danny trailed off.

"Cool, a brother and sister," Tucker said. "Better tell my mom that she's going to have one more mouth to feed."

Sam became annoyed. "Why can't my name be up at the top? I hate waiting!"

Lancer took his time reading the names of the students. At last, he reached the M's.

"Sam Manson, your partner is a Theresa Fowler."

"Almost sounds like Flower," Sam murmured. "I hate flowers. But who am I to judge?"

"Remind me to never but you any," Danny nudged Sam. She began to blush and then turned her head away.

Finally, Lancer had finished with the pairings. "Tomorrow, you are to report to the school gym at 8:00 A.M. sharp. You will be given name tags so that the students from Norissville will be able to recognize you. The students from Norissville will also be wearing name tags. Once you find your partner or partners, you will introduce yourself and proceed to give them a tour of the school. After this, you will welcome them into your homes. I know you will have just met, but you might learn something new from them. Keep an open mind. You are dismissed."

Lancer walked off stage while everyone prepared to leave. When the three friends got outside, they saw their parents waiting for them.

"Well," Danny started, "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"If you guys can, ask your partner if they know more about the Ninja. If we can find him, he might actually be helpful to you, Danny," Tucker said hopefully.

Danny realized why Tuck had mentioned the Ninja. He was hoping that they would team up. _That'll be the day! _Danny thought. _Ok, Tuck, I'll play your game. _Danny began to laugh. "I'll believe that when I see it," he retorted. "I'm gonna need more than videos to show me what he's all about. See you guys later!"

He gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before he left. The friends said their goodbyes as they left with their parents to go home and prepare for their arriving guests.

Ok, there it is. I'm leaving for Spain in a few days for two weeks and I'm not sure when I will be able to update. This will give me time to brainstorm for the continuation of the story. As before, leave comments to tell me what you think. Thanks guys.


	3. We're Not in Norissville Anymore

**What's up guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I just got back from my trip a few days ago and I haven't had any time to myself. Thank you for being so patient. Without any further delay, here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: We're Not in Norissville Anymore

The buses from Norissville pulled up in front of Casper High. Everyone was eager to meet their partners. It was 7:55 in the morning, five minutes show time. As everyone unloaded from the buses, Principle Slimovitz had gathered the students together for his announcement.

"Ok, students," Slimovitz announced with his megaphone, "I know you're all excited to see your partners, but we have to do this in an orderly fashion. There will be a table off to the side of the gym. There will be name tags for each of you. Put them on as soon as you find them so that your partners will be able to recognize you. It will be very crowded in there so once you find your partner, please exit the gym as soon as possible. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand. Slimovitz then told the group of students to follow him to the gym. Randy and Howard were in the very back of the group.

"Man, why are we always in the back?" Howard complained. "It'll take us forever to find our partners now!"

"Howard, relax, it'll be fine," Randy said smoothly. "I mean really, how many kids could possibly be here?" The students walked through the doors of the gymnasium. _I don't think I could have been any more wrong, _Randy thought to himself.

The entire gym was filled to the seams with students. They could barely walk two inches without running in to someone. It was way too noisy for anyone to think and there were too many conversations going on at once. Despite this, the students obediently went to find their names on the table. Howard and Randy quickly found theirs since there were only a couple left to choose from. But they turned around only to find a mass of people trying to swerve in and out of each other desperately trying to find their partners.

"Right, Cunningham, how hard could it be to find one person?" Howard mocked.

Randy just rolled his eyes at his sarcastic friend. "When the other students find their partners, they'll leave the gym to show us around the school. It's gonna be fine…I think."

Howard let out a long sigh. "Fine," he finally said.

"Ok, Danny Fenton, you better make this easy for me," Randy said to himself.

But to his dismay, it was anything but easy. Randy searched for ten minutes without any luck. He took comfort in the fact that a lot of students were having the same amount of trouble as him in finding their partners. Randy did spot a couple of Casper High students and recognized their names when Slimovitz was calling them out a few days ago. He saw a Dash Baxter, who seemed to be a football player by the letter jacket he was wearing. He reminded him a lot of Bash Johnson, the 11th grade bully at his school.

"Hm…Dash, Bash, that's really strange. A little too strange," Randy said as he continued his fruitless search. He saw a Sam Manson, a Valerie Gray, and he even spotted Howard's partner, Tucker Foley with his partner. "Well, at least Howard found his partner." Just as Randy was about to give up, he felt a hand on his right shoulder. This made Randy jump way back. When you are constantly attacked by robots and stanked students, you always have to have your guard up. Randy turned around to find a boy with his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey man, take it easy. I'm not gonna bite," the kid said.

"Sorry," Randy apologized. "I'm a little jumpy today. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm your partner Danny. Danny Fenton. And you're Randy. It's nice to meet you!"

It was then that Randy saw Danny's name tag. Danny stuck out his hand to welcome him. Randy did the same and they shook hands. Randy took a good look at his new partner and temporary roommate.

He was wearing a white T-shirt with red on the sleeves and a small red circle in the center. He also had on a pair of blue jeans with white and red sneakers. But what really caught Randy's attention was his hair and eyes. His jet black hair was spiked in a weird direction and his light blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul.

_He seems normal enough,_ Randy thought. _But those eyes... _"Thanks man," Randy responded with a big grin. "I'm Randy Cunningham, but you already knew that. So, Danny, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm a 9th grader here at Casper High and I just turned 15 last month. I really only have two real friends here. Their names are Sam Manson and Tucker Foley…"

Randy recognized Howard's partner's name. "Wait, did you say Tucker Foley?" he asked Danny cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Yeah, I did, why?" Danny asked.

"Because," Randy explained, "your friend Tucker is partnered with my best friend Howard Weinerman!"

"Well, isn't that convenient. We can all hang out together!"

"Yeah, bro, that'll be awesome!" Randy began to really like Danny, he seemed really friendly. Randy remembered seeing Danny's friends when he was searching for him.

He remembered Sam had black hair like Danny, but some was pulled into a ponytail. She also had a lot of black clothing on, including her large cargo boots. She looked very mysterious, especially with those light purple eyes. Tucker was different. Randy recalled him having large glasses and a red barrette. He also saw him carrying around a small computer looking device. His two friends had a lot of differences between them.

As he was mulling this over, Randy followed Danny out of the gym and began to roam the hallways as Danny did his best to explain where everything was.

"Tell me more about your friends, Danny, since we'll be seeing them a lot."

"Sure. Tucker is a big techno-geek. He carries around all sorts of gismos and gadgets everywhere he goes. I don't know where he keeps them all!" Danny exclaimed. "He is the brains of our trio. Tucker is also a big meat eater. Steak, hamburger, ribs, you name it. He got really upset when my other friend Sam tried to change the cafeteria menu so they didn't serve meat anymore. And…let's just say that caused a lot of trouble for us…"

"So Sam is like a vegetarian?" Randy asked Danny as he was trying to figure out what Danny meant by 'trouble'.

"An Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian to be exact. That means that she doesn't eat anything with a face on it. Sam is very stubborn and insists on doing things her way. She is also a Goth, not your typical one though. She voices her opinion and overall, she's just a really nice person, if you don't get on her bad side, that is…" Danny started to trail off. "But enough about my life, tell me about you. What's your life like?"

_Oh, you know, _Randy thought sarcastically, _not much. Just the fact that I have to fight monsters and robots on a daily basis because I was chosen to be the Ninja of Norissville. Just normal 9__th__ grade stuff like that. _But Randy couldn't tell him that, he wasn't allowed to even if he wanted to tell Danny. He already told Howard accidentally and he wasn't about to do that again. So randy tried coming off real casual. "I'm just your normal 9th grader who plays video games, hates school and loves sleeping. My like is pretty boring." _Yeah right, _he thought again.

"Oh man," Danny smiled, "I love video games! We have to play!"

"I have to warn you, I'm pretty good. Do you really wanna take me on?" Randy challenged.

"Bring it," Danny retorted. Then both boys just broke out in laughter. As Danny continued to show Randy around the school, they ran into Tucker, Howard, and Heidi walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Howard!" Randy called to his best-migo. "Danny, this is my best friend, Howard."

"Oh, hey man, I'm Danny, nice to finally meet you. Randy here has told me so much about you." As before, Danny stuck out his hand to greet Howard. Howard took his hand and shook it violently before he pulled away.

"Wow," Danny said in surprise while he held his hand, "that's some grip you got there."

"Sorry about that," Howard said apologetically. "Oh, where are my manners, Danny, this is my older sister Heidi," he said as he gestured to the taller ginger girl standing next to him. They said hello to each other and then Tucked began to speak.

"So this is the infamous Randy," Tuck said slyly. "Howard had told me a lot about you too."

"I hope not too much," Randy turned to Howard with a nervous glance. When it came to secrets, Howard wasn't the best at keeping them. Randy thought back to when he was almost exposed because Howard said he knew who the Ninja was on Heidi's internet show, and unfortunately, McFist had been watching the show and had Howard captured. But they were able to get out of there because of a certain theme song of a certain amusement park and so on. Howard noticed Randy's head turn and slightly shook his head 'no', knowing what Randy had been hinting at. Randy relaxed just a little bit.

"Just the fact that you and Howard are big video game players, just like me and Danny. You guys up for a challenge?" Tuck insisted.

"You bet!" Howard exclaimed.

"So," Danny started, "do you guys wanna…"

All of a sudden, there was an enormous BANG that had come from outside. Everyone froze in place. Danny and tuck looked at each other and ran down the hallway when their partners were looking the other direction. Heidi began screaming at the top of her lungs. She pushed Howard and Randy out of the way and ran the opposite direction of the Casper High boys. The two Norissville boys could hear a lot of screaming as students from every direction were running toward the closest exit.

"Heidi, calm down!" Howard yelled after her, but she didn't hear him over the other students' screaming.

"What the juice…" started to ask Danny, but when they turned around, both of their partners had vanished.

"Where did they go?" Howard asked Randy. The hallways were empty now, leaving the two boys standing alone.

"I have no clue. But something tells me that the Ninja should investigate…"

"Don't even finish that sentence, bro. C'mon, we're on vacation. Let someone else take care of it," Howard complained.

"Sorry, buddy. Just because we're not in Norissville anymore doesn't mean I don't have a duty." Randy said heroically.

"Ha-ha, duty," Howard chuckled. Randy just rolled his eyes as he went in search for the bathroom that Danny and he had passed earlier.

"If our partners come back and ask where I am, lie," he yelled at Howard. His friend gave him the 'OK' symbol as Randy disappeared around the corner.

Randy found the bathroom and charged in. He went to grab his mask from out of his bag when he saw the Ninja Nomicon, his trusty Ninja book of knowledge, glow bright red. This meant that the book had something to tell him.

"Ok, Nomicon, let's make this quick," as he ran into a bathroom stall and locked it. He opened the book and suddenly his body seemed to go limp, but his mind was in the Nomicon. As he whizzed by ancient Japanese symbols and paper ninjas, he came across a giant scroll that opened up to reveal a message. Randy stared at it dumbfounded as he read it aloud.

"'An unusual hero may be a new friend and ally.' What does that mean? Who are you talking about? You are making less sense than usual, Nomicon."

Then the book had made a figure appear. It took the shape of a human, but it was faceless. The figure was dressed in black and white with white hair (at least Randy thought it was its hair) and had a glowing green aura around it. And then the figure changed completely. It became red and white with now a glowing blue aura, and its hair had become black as night. Randy became very lost.

"I'm still not following, Nomicon, but it's all good, I'll figure it out eventually. But right now, I have a job to do."

Randy was sucked out of the book as he regained consciousness. Randy rubbed his head and wiped the drool that was falling from his mouth. _I swear, the Nomicon is losing it, _Randy thought. He grabbed the Ninja mask and assumed his role as the Ninja of Norissville. He smoke-bombed out of the bathroom to appear on the front lawn where the loud BANG was heard. What Randy saw, he would never forget.

He saw a giant, floating pirate ship that glowed an ominous green, and with what appeared to be a little kid with green hair dressed as a pirate standing on its plank. Randy had to actually pinch himself to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But out of nowhere, a no figure appeared in front of the little kid.

This new figure had a cool black and white jumpsuit on with a logo with what seemed to resemble the letter D with the letter P inside. The figure had snow white hair and glowing light green eyes. And he was flying? Who or what was this thing? But then Randy remembered what Heidi had said about the ghost hero of Amity Park.

"Danny Phantom," he whispered. "This is gonna be interesting…"

**You just got love cliff hangers. Thank you to everyone who decided to read my story, it makes me feel really good. I promise the next chapter will not take as long as this one did. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Hero in the Mix

**I'm back. I had serious writer's block, but it's finally done. I just got a Tumblr and if you guys could follow me at ****ghostgirlninja1122****, that would be great. Thanks so much for reading this fanfic!**

Chapter 4: Another Hero in the Mix

All of a sudden, there was an enormous BANG that had come from outside. Everyone froze in place. Danny and Tuck looked at each other and ran down the hallway when their partners were looking in the other direction.

"Really?!" Danny said to Tucker as they sprinted toward the sound. "What ghost could possibly be attacking? Just my luck."

"I don't know, but whoever it is, it sounds like he's causing some major damage," Tuck responded. "I'll see if I can find Sam. We'll bring the thermos. Go and do your thing, man."

"Thanks Tuck, I'll meet you guys outside."

The boys came to the end of another hallway and split up. As Tucker rushed to find Sam, Danny ran toward the boys' locker room. Making sure no one was in there with him, he yelled his signature cry, "Going Ghost!"

Gone were his blue jeans and t-shirt as the blue rings passed over his body. In their place was the black and jumpsuit with the famous white D in the center of his chest. His hair became a pale white and his eyes were now glowing neon green. Danny Fenton had now transformed into the ghost hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom.

Danny willed himself to become intangible and flew through the ceiling. When he landed on the roof, he saw the familiar pirate ship that was floating ominously above Casper High.

"Youngblood," Danny shouted in a tone that had a mix of anger and annoyance, "what are you doing here? What do you want?"

The young pirate ghost on the ship's plank only laughed. "You ask way too many questions. Attack!" Out of nowhere, three cannonballs were flying through the air. The first two had missed Danny, but the last one was a direct hit to the stomach and he hurled toward the roof. Youngblood laughed some more, but then cut it short when he noticed someone standing near the entrance to the school.

"Ok Phantom, my turn to ask the questions. Who is your friend down there and what is up with that outfit. Ha-ha! He looks so stupid!" Youngblood began bursting with laughter as he fell on the plank holding his sides.

Danny picked himself up and began to float again. "First off, you're making fun of someone wearing a ridiculous outfit while you're wearing that get-up…"

"Hey!" Youngblood yelled.

"And second, who are you talking about?"

Danny glanced over the side of the building to see who the ghost pirate was referring to. And then he spotted him. A figure in a black and red outfit with a long red scarf around his neck was standing on the steps of the school. The mask the person was wearing covered his entire face except his eyes. Danny noticed he was also holding a long sword and was starring right back at him with the same look of astonishment he was giving him.

_Tuck was right, _Danny thought, _it's him. I don't believe it. It's…_"the Ninja."

Even from far away, the Ninja heard what Danny had said. The Ninja jumped up toward the wall and yelled "Ninja Foot Spikes" as he started to run up the side of the school. He "Ninja Flipped" when he got to the top of the building and landed right next to where Danny was floating.

"The Ninja…" Danny repeated.

"The one and only." The Ninja answered. "And you're Phantom, right?"

"How did you know about me?" Danny asked confused.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I, uh…" Danny stuttered. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Ninja that Tuck had brought up only yesterday was standing not two feet from him. Was it true? Was this Ninja of Norrisville only a kid?

Before Danny could continue, his thoughts were cut short as Youngblood launched another attack where a cannonball hit both of the heroes on the roof. As they held their stomachs, the Ninja turned to the ghost boy.

"Who's your friend?" referring to the kid ghost attacking them.

"Youngblood, the ghost pirate. And he is no friend of mine. He's just a snot nose punk. Thanks for coming, but this shouldn't take long."

Phantom flew straight toward the ship to take on the little kid brat. Youngblood saw him coming and let out an evil chuckle. He hit a button that dropped a ghost shield that covered the entire ship in an instant. Danny smacked right into the shield and, once again, fell back on the roof.

"Ok, that didn't work. This might take longer than I thought. Ninja, I need your help." Danny turned to the Ninja who was starring at the ship that now had a huge green shield around it.

"Um, I don't come here a whole lot, but what just happened?"

"It's a ghost shield." Danny answered the dumbfounded Ninja. "It prevents any ghost from passing through it. But you can get on it, it doesn't affect humans. I need you to get on board and take out the ghost shield generator so I can get on. I mean, I'm assuming you're not a ghost."

"You would presume correctly. So all I have to do is take out that generator thing and you can get on? What about the kid?"

"Leave him to me. I'll be right back. I have something to take care of him." With that, Danny flew down toward the ground and went around the building.

"Sure, I'll just be up here then!" the Ninja yelled at Danny as he leapt onto the pirate ship with no trouble.

Danny spotted Sam and Tucker standing underneath a tree in the back of the school with his weapon.

"Here you go, Danny," Sam said as she handed him the Fenton Thermos.

"Thanks Sam. How did you ditch your partner?"

"Oh, Theresa ran screaming down the hallway before I could even give an excuse for leaving. It was kind of funny…"

"Danny," Tucker interrupted, "how are you going to get aboard the ship? I saw Youngblood put his shield up."

"Do you remember the Ninja you mentioned yesterday during the assembly? Well, he just showed up."

Sam and Tucker's mouths dropped simultaneously. "No way!" they said together.

"Danny, you have to talk to him!" Tuck said excitedly. "Find out as much as you can about this guy."

Sam rolled her eyes at her geek friend. "Tucker, he disappears after every battle, remember? How is Danny gonna have time to talk to him?"

Just then the three friends heard the angry cry from the ship. "Hey, get away from that!" And at that moment, the ghost shield hap dropped out of sight.

_That kid works fast,_ Danny thought. "Well, that's my cue. I'll let you know if I learn anything." And with that, Danny took off to take care of Youngblood. When he got there, to Danny's surprise, the skeleton crew had been dismantled. Bones everywhere. The generator had a giant gash in it. Danny noticed the Ninja cornering the little pirate off to the side. He flew over toward them and chuckled at Youngblood.

"Hey, no fair! You had help! You cheated!" the young ghost complained.

"Dude, you had an entire armada against us," the Ninja cut in. "You're just mad because I have mad skills!"

"I think it's nap time for the little kid, don't you think?" Danny turned to the Ninja.

"I couldn't agree more." He noticed the thermos in Danny's hand. "What are you gonna do with that, will the soup put him to sleep or something?"

"It's not soup, per-say."

"I'm not a kid! How many times…", but his protests were cut short as Danny uncapped his thermos and Youngblood was sucked into the swirling blue vortex. When this happened, the ghost ship had disappeared from under their feet. The Ninja began to fall, but Danny caught his arms and flew him to the safety of the roof.

"Thanks, man. I would have been Ninja street pizza."

"No problem. It's the least I could do."

The Ninja was starring at the cylinder Danny had trapped the ghost pirate with. "What is that thing?"

"It's a thermos. It traps ghosts inside until I release them back into the Ghost Zone. That's where all the ghosts reside. That dimension is the flip side of our world." Danny noticed that the Ninja's eyes were widening. "I lost you, didn't I?"

"Only after 'it's a thermos'. Well, it's been fun, Phantom, but I better go. My partn…uh, I mean, umm…Smokebomb!"

The Ninja had vanished in a cloud of red smoke. He was nowhere to be seen.

"He disappears as fast as I do! Well that was certainly strange. It's if he was going to say partner. I wonder if…" then Danny realized something. "Oh, crud! Randy! I have to get back before he starts to suspect something!"

Danny flew off the roof to find the locker room he went to before. As he changed back to dorky Danny Fenton and went to find partner, he wondered how he would be able to get in contact with the Ninja again. He wanted to know what the deal was with the Ninja of Norrisville.

**Chapter 4! Woo! I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll try my hardest to get more chapters up. Leave lots of comments! LOVE YOU!**


	5. GhostsOh,Boy

**Hello, fellow readers. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I had a lot of summer homework to catch up on. I must warn you that this chapter is pretty short, but at least it's up. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Ghosts…Oh, Boy…

"Sure, I'll just be up here then!" the Ninja yelled at Danny as he leapt onto the pirate ship with no trouble.

_Ok, ghosts, I can handle this…I think, _Randy said to himself. He found himself surrounded by an entire crew of pirate ghosts with their weapons in hand ready to attack. Floating above them was the kid pirate ghost who seemed to be running the show. The kid let out another laugh.

"So now Phantom has a sidekick? How adorable," Youngblood mocked.

"I am no one's sidekick, you little shoob," Randy spat back, "I'm the Ninja of Norrisville, and I'm here to take you down!"

"Ha-ha, don't make me laugh, Ninja! If you haven't noticed, we're ghosts. You can't touch us!" The entire crew began to laugh along with their young captain. Randy only smiled under his mask.

"Guess again, kiddo," Randy chuckled, "I don't have just any ordinary sword. It is infused with ancient ninja magic." He pulled his sword out from his suit and it reflected a glare from the sun. "It can cut through anything…except stupid," he mumbled to himself, "but that's beside the point. And when I say anything, I mean anything. That includes ghosts."

"Uh-oh," Youngblood gulped.

"Uh-oh is right. So, who's first?" Randy taunted as he gestured his hand for them to attack.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots," Youngblood yelled at his crew, "Attack!"

With that, the pirate crew charged at the Ninja. With ease, Randy sliced through the first ghosts that had tried to attack. He began to run toward his attackers, chopping through them as if they were butter. He flipped over two pirate ghosts and stabbed them from behind. Only a few were left and they were guarding the generator that Phantom had mentioned. The remaining ghosts looked at each other and started to retreat. Randy flipped in front of them, blocking their path.

"And where do you think you're going?" Randy asked as he did a 360 spin, slicing up the remaining crew members. Randy then turned toward the generator that activated the ghost shield. "And last but not least…"

"Hey, get away from that!" Youngblood yelled at the Ninja was almost there.

"Uh, no. I don't think I will. Ninja slice!" And with one quick slash from his sword, sparks flew from the generator as the ghost shield disappeared from the ship. "Aww, yes! That was so Bruce! And as for you…" Randy turned to Youngblood.

The pirate ghost panicked and attempted to fly away, but Randy lifted his sword and caught him under his jacket. He threw his sword to the ground, Youngblood following, and landed into one of the corners of the ship

"So what now, hero?" Youngblood said harshly, "What are you gonna do with me?"

"Oh, I'm not doing anything with you. I'm saving you for…oh, here he comes now."

The little kid and the Ninja saw Phantom fly up onto the ship. He looked surprised by the level of damage done to the pirate crew. Randy couldn't help but grin with pride. He just took down an entire crew of pirate ghosts, and, by the look on the ghost boy's face, it wasn't an easy thing to do. Phantom spotted the two of them and flew over to the Ninja's side.

**Well, there you go. Sorry it's short; the next chapter will be longer. And guess who's adding a new show into this story? Me, of course! Many of you could probably guess what it is, and that's going to be my next chapter! So, until next time…**


	6. Aww, Man

**Hey, everybody. Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. I had to start writing college essays…fun times. Anyway, I have only a week left until school starts so there's no telling when I'll get the next chapter up. Thanks again for being so patient. Here's Chapter 6! BTW, comments are greatly appreciated. **

Chapter 6: Aww, Man…

"No way, Gramps," the Chinese teen complained. "There is no way! I'm not going!"

"I'm sorry, young one," his grandfather responded calmly, "but you must go on this trip. There is no way out of it."

Meet Jake Long, a fourteen year-old kid that lives in New York City. He lives with his little sister Haley and his parents Jonathan and Susan. His two best friends are Trixie Carter and Arthur Spudinski, but everyone calls him Spud. He works at his grandfather's electronic shop downtown. Oh, he's also a dragon. The American Dragon to be exact, the protector of a secret magical world living underneath everyone's noses. And his grandfather? The Chinese Dragon, and also Jake's dragon master. And everyone needs an animal side kick. Fu Dog is a magical talking Shar Pei who knows a few things about magical potions. No one is supposed to know about Jake's secret life, but of course, Jake had found a loop hole so that Trixie and Spud knew what went down every day. Haley is also a dragon, next in line if Jake is unable to perform his duties. Susan is a normal human because the dragon bloodline had skipped her generation, and she does everything in her power to keep her unknowing husband away from the truth.

Recently, Jake's father was looking through his old high school senior year book. He had stumbled upon one of his old friends, Jack Fenton. Those two were the best of friends until Jack had gone off to college the next fall. Being the eccentric man that he is, he searched through his trusty phone book looking for his friend's number. After about an hour of searching, he finally found Fenton. "Well, would you look at that?" Jonathan said to himself, "Jack lives in Amity Park!" He dialed the number as quick as he could. There were two rings before someone answered the phone

"Hello?" a deep voice came through the phone.

"Yes, hello, is this the Fenton residence?" Jonathan answered.

"Why, yes it is!" The voice almost gave off a proud tone.

"And is this Jack Fenton?"

"The one and only!" boasted the voice. "May I ask who is calling?"

"Well Jack, you're not going to believe it," Jonathan was about to explode with giddiness. "It's your old pal Jonathan Long from high school! Remember me?"

There was a very short pause before a loud roar of laughter could be heard from the other side.

"No way! Johnny! Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! How long has it been? I haven't seen you since high school! How have you been?"

From then on the two friends talked for hours on end. They talked about their families, kids, what they do for a living. Jonathan was completely taken by surprise when Jack said that he was a ghost hunter, but he didn't question it too much. Jack was always interested in weird thing like that. Finally, they talked about seeing each other again. Jack offered the Long family a place to stay for a couple of nights so that they could catch up on old times. Of course, Jonathan accepted the invitation.

And now Jake stuck was coming along with his dad on another one of his spontaneous adventures. He hoped that his grandpa could talk his parents out of taking him with them. To his surprise, he got the complete opposite.

"C'mon G," Jake complained more. "Tell them you need help at the shop, tell them I have homework, tell them anything so I don't have to go."

"Jake," the wise Chinese man said "normally I would tell your mother that this is a bad idea. But since you have told me that you are visiting the Fenton family, I need you to go with you to meet them."

"Why? Why are these Fenton people so important?"

Just then, Fu Dog came from the back room holding a red book in his mouth. He spit it out before he started talking. "Kid, the Fenton's are ghost hunters. It's important that you find out what they know and don't know about the magical world. The ghosts they deal with are way different than Shackles Jack. He's a rare case, he was cursed. Most ghosts reside in a realm called the Ghost Zone."

With that, Fu opened the book from earlier as it projected a holographic image. It showed a swirling green vortex. It grew closer and closer as it finally faded into the realm. It was very green and dark with multiple floating objects like purple doors and creepy looking islands.

And all around Jake could see floating green…people, he wasn't really sure. None of them looked like Shackles Jack. Some even looked like they could pass off being human. He saw a girl with fiery blue hair with a pink guitar dressed like a punk rock star. He saw another dude riding a motorcycle with a number 13 on the side. This isn't at all what Jake had expected ghosts to look like.

Fu closed the book and Jake began to speak. "How come you guys never told me about this place?"

"Well, ghosts haven't caused too much trouble here in New York," Fu began, "but they have caused a lot of trouble in one place in particular. And it's, badda-bing, you guessed it, Amity Park, where the Fenton's live. Coincidence? Not likely."

"Jake," his grandpa spoke up, "we've been keeping our eye on Amity Park ever since these spirits have been causing havoc. The only reason we haven't gone there is because of a certain spirit. The one the townspeople call Phantom."

"Oh yeah," Jake remembered, "I've heard about him before. Danny Phantom. He saves those people from those ghosts and then disappears without a trace."

"He's also the other reason we need you to accompany your family on this trip, young dragon," Gramps explained. "He may be the key understanding the strange occurrences of Amity Park. Do you understand now, Jake? You are the protector of the magical world. It is your responsibility to watch over all magical creatures, including ghosts. It is only for the weekend. Trixie and Spud will help Fu Dog and I while you are away. Can I trust you with this task?"

Jake sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Then he looked at his grandpa. Even though he rarely understood him, he always knew what was best. "Yeah, G, I can handle it."

"Thank you, Jake. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some errands to run. Clean up while I'm gone." With that, Lao Shi left the shop. Jake plopped himself on the couch and groaned as loud as he could. "Aww, man! I can't believe I really have to go."

Fu Dog came to his side. "Listen, kid, before Gramps comes back, I wanted to talk to you about this Phantom guy."

"What about him, Fu?" Jake asked confused.

"In all my research, I have never come across a ghost like him. He seems, how can I put it, more _human_ like than any other ghost I've come across. If you run into him, see if you can find out anything different or interesting about him."

"Sure thing Fu Dog, anything for my dog." They did fist bump (if dogs had fists) and Jake got off the couch. "Well, I gotta call Trix and Spud and tell them the bad news. Mind cleaning up for me?"

"No problem Jake. Now get out of here," Fu said as he gestured toward the door.

"Thanks Fu!" he called back as he walked out the door. After making sure no one was looking, he yelled his famous catch phrase, "Dragon Up!" Flames engulfed his body, changing him from a teenager to a fully grown red dragon. He took to the sky, phone in hand as he headed to his favorite hangout spot.

"Hey Trix, it's Jake. Can you and Spud meet me at the skate park in 5 minutes?" There was an answer on the other side. "Great, see you there."

When all three friends convened at the skate park, Jake had told them what just went down at Gramp's shop. Trixie started yelling and Spud looked confused as usual, but Jake got her to calm down.

"Whoa, Trixie, it's alright, it's only for the weekend," Jake said smoothly.

"I know," Trixie responded, "but what are we supposed to do?"

"Yeah, dude," Spud chimed in, "I know we have to help Gramps and Fu, but what about when we got nothing better to do?" Spud started laughing. "Ha, I just rhymed! I'm hilarious!"

"I don't know. I'm sorry guys," Jake started to apologize. "But a dragon's gotta do what a dragon's gotta do. Besides, I'm probably gonna be as bored as you guys. I mean, it's not like I'm going to be doing anything fun while I'm there, right?"

**Yeah, it's done! Finally! And that's what he thinks…*cue evil laughter*. Sorry. But anyway, enjoy! Don't know who's chapter is next but it's gonna be epic. Review please! Until then…**


	7. Meet the Fentons

**It's me again, finally. I cannot begin to describe how much I loathe school and homework. I've been working on this chapter for some time now, even during school. I'm super sorry this took a whole month to post. Thanks to all the comments left by everyone! Don't be afraid to leave more, and don't forget to follow and favorite!**

Chapter 7: Meet the Fentons

Danny flew to the boy's locker room as fast as he could. He had to find Randy and fast. As he changed from beloved hero to teen loser, he sprinted down the hallway, trying to get to where he left Randy and his friend.

"I will be in so much trouble if I can't find…" Danny started to mumble to himself as he turned the corner, when suddenly; he crashed into something, or more accurately, someone, with enormous force. Simultaneous "Oww's" could be heard from both of the boys. Danny began to apologize to the boy when he realized it was his partner, Randy.

"Oh, hey man" Danny said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming." Danny stood up and offered his hand to Randy

Randy rubbed his head some more and took Danny hand and pulled himself up. "Oh, don't worry about it. It was an accident. And believe me; I've taken harder hits than that." Randy chuckled to himself a little under his breath. But there was a more pressing question in Randy's head. "Danny, where did you run off to? I didn't know where you went after the huge explosion, or whatever it was?"

Danny was lost for words. He was used to telling lies, especially to his folks, but he always he trouble lying to people he didn't know that well. "Well, you see…" Danny began to say, "In a ghost attack like the one we just had, uh, everyone is supposed to, uh, report outside… yeah. I panicked when I heard the, umm, explosion thing and just ran towards the closest door. I completely forgot to tell you about it. That's my fault." Randy's faced seemed a bit puzzled by Danny's explanation, but he seemed to buy it.

"It's ok, man. I understand." Randy answered kindly.

Now Danny was the one who was confused. His partner didn't seem mad at him at all, not even a little frustration. This couldn't be normal for anyone from Norrisville. He didn't even ask about the ghost attack. But something else was tugging on his mind as well.

"I know I didn't tell you to go outside," Danny said apologetically, "but where were you? I didn't see you out there." And Danny purposely left out that he was about 100 ft in the air where he could see everyone outside on the front lawn and remembered that he actually didn't see Randy with the rest of the students. Now it was Randy's turn to make up an excuse.

"Oh, umm, I didn't know what was going on or what to do after you ran off, so I, uh, ran to the bathroom we passed and, uh, hid there…" _That's not a total lie,_ Randy thought to himself.

Danny seemed to fall for his story as Randy did to his. As Randy finished his story, there was loud mumbling coming from the adjacent hallway. Students were filing back into the school. The two boys leaned against the lockers as the students walked by them. They could hear some of the students talking about the fight that just went down. Some things like "Did you see that guy with the scarf…" or "…and then Danny Phantom saved that dude from falling…" came up in conversations, but the most frequently occurring statement was something along the lines of "…a great team up…" from both Casper High and Norrisville High students.

When most of the student were safely inside, a voice came over came the intercom. "All students please report to the auditorium for a brief announcement by Mr. Lancer and Mr. Slimovitz," the voice said.

Danny told Randy to follow him to the auditorium. When they arrived, the auditorium was filled to the seams. There were no more empty seats, but Randy spotted Howard and Tucker leaning against the far left wall of the auditorium and walked toward them. They walked over and greeted their friends. Howard had pulled Randy off to the side.

"What the juice was that all about?" Howard whispered in a stern voice.

"I'll tell you later," Randy responded.

As the Norrisville boys were talking, Tucker glanced at Danny and asked "What did you find out?" Just then, Mr. Lancer could be seen walking onto the stage.

"I'll tell you later," Danny responded.

With a tap of the microphone, a sharp pitched sound rung throughout the room and most students covered their ears. Then Mr. Lancer spoke.

"Children, due to the recent ghost attack on our school, we will have to end the tours a little early today. To the students from the visiting Norrisville, you should not be alarmed. The students here at Casper High are well prepared for these types of attacks and will inform you on the proper safety instructions under such circumstances." Mr. Slimovitz could be seen joining Mr. Lancer on stage and began to speak.

"I would like to ask all Casper High students to please call or "text", as you kids call it today, a parent or guardian after this meeting to let them know that you should be picked up as soon as possible. I would also like all of the Norrisville High students to please pick up your luggage that you left on the bus when we arrived. Make sure that you have all your belongings with you and remember that your first day of school starts tomorrow morning at 7:20 a.m. sharp. You are dismissed."

Danny, Randy, Howard, and Tuck were one of the first ones to leave the auditorium. The four headed outside close to where the bus had parked earlier that morning.

"I'll call my sister Jazz to come pick us up," Danny informed Randy.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister!" Randy shocked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you about her. She's 17 and graduated last year. She skipped a few grades because she's wicked smart, and she just got a letter of acceptance from Yale University. She plans to leave when I finish this year. I'm really proud of her." Danny was happy for Jazz, but sort of jealous too, he wishes he could be as smart as her.

"That's so Bruce!" Randy told him. Danny didn't really understand Randy's slang because it was really confusing, but he assumed "Bruce" was a good thing.

"Thanks…I think. I'll call her while you go get your luggage." Randy headed off toward the bus as Danny dialed Jazz's phone number.

"_Danny, are you ok? I heard what happened at the school. Did the ghost hurt you?"_ the eccentric voice of his sister came through the phone.

"Jazz, take it easy, I'm fine," Danny said in a calming voice.

Jazz knew all about Danny's secret ever since the first Spectra incident. But she finally told Danny she knew about it after the Dan Phantom problem. She can be a little over protective of her little brother, but she helps out a lot, especially with their folks.

"_You're right, I know." _Jazz replied. _"I just worry about you, that's all. I know you can handle yourself. So, what did you need?"_

"Could you pick up my partner Randy and me from school? They called of the tours early because of the attack."

"_Oh, sure thing Danny. The only thing is that my car is being repaired, so I'll have to take the Ghost Assault Vehicle…" _Jazz's voice trailed off.

Danny groaned a little, but finally said ok. Jazz said she'd be there in five minutes. Danny hung up the phone as soon as Randy came over with his suitcases. _He came prepared,_ Danny thought.

"My sister will be here is five minutes or so," Danny said to his partner. Randy nodded as they sat on the curb, waiting for their ride. Randy still wanted to know a little bit more about what happened today, so he tried to come off stupid.

"So," Randy started, "what was that all about today?"

_And here come the questions,_ Danny said to himself. "Here in our lovely town of Amity Park, there are frequent attacks on our town. Our school is a major target for some odd reason, but I couldn't imagine why," Danny said innocently. He also didn't mention that his parent's portal is the reason the ghost can come here. In fact, he completely forgot to mention to Randy that his parents were ghost hunters. He'd figured he'd find out sooner or later, and he chose later.

Randy became more interested and asked the question Danny hoped he wouldn't ask.

"So who is this Phantom guy?"

_Aww man, I really hoped he would have left me out of it, _Danny thought. "He's, uh, I guess our town hero. He fights all the ghosts that attack us and then he disappears. Not a lot is known about him…" Danny quickly changed the subject. "But I hear that our town is not the only one with a hero. Do you know much about the Ninja of Norrisville?"

Randy was baffled. He was never asked about the ninja before because everyone knew about him. He did his best to answer. "Umm, not…not too much is known about the…the ninja. He fights, uh, these monsters and…and robots and he disappears pretty quickly too. No one knows who he is…I hope" Randy whispered the last part.

"Oh," was all Danny said. Both boys were pretty disappointed with the answers they received. But then a giant, gray RV pulled alongside the curb where the boys sat. Randy eyes became watermelons. He was struck with awe when he saw the vehicle pull up. The giant gray monster of a truck died down when the keys were pulled out of the ignition. Someone opened the door on the driver's side. Randy saw a ginger girl walked in front of the car and stood in front of it. She kind of reminded him of Heidi in a way. She was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt that matched her black shoes along with a light blue headband that matched her light blue pants that revealed a small part of her legs. She was taller than her brother but a little shorter than himself.

"Hi, you must be Randy," Jazz stuck out her hand toward the purple-haired teen, "I'm Danny's older sister Jasmine, Jazz for short."

Randy gladly took her hand and shook it firmly. Jazz proceeded to Danny. "Shall we take our guest to his new home?" Danny nodded as Jazz opened the side door for the teen boys to get in. Randy was fascinated with what was inside the RV. So many buttons and gadgets, he wanted to press them all. But almost as if Danny could read his mind, he asked "Could you please not press anything? Jazz is still mad at me for trying to open a window in this thing!" Danny exclaimed. Jazz gave Danny a smirk from the front seat as she started the car and headed for home.

"So what do all of these things do?" Randy asked with intense curiosity. Danny rubbed the back of his neck. He knew the answer he was going to give was really far-fetched and wacky, but Randy needed to know if he was going to be living with them for who knows how long.

"If you promise not to freak out, I'll tell you." Danny negotiated. Randy nodded encouragingly. "Well, ok. You see, I come from…afamilyofghosthunters!" Danny said so quickly that it sounded like one giant word. Danny looked over at Randy to see his reaction. But it wasn't confusion or disgust as he expected, it was a mix of excitement and intrigue.

"Ghost hunters?! Are you kidding me?! That's the cheese! That sounds so cool..." Randy kept going on and on about how he would love to do something like that and how Danny should be proud of them. Danny said that he was but that sometimes they could be a little embarrassing.

"Oh c'mon," Randy tapped Danny on the shoulder. "How bad could they possibly be?"

"We're here," Jazz chimed in as the pulled up in front of the house.

As all three got out of the car, all that could be heard from Randy was a long, confused groan. The larger brick house wasn't what the boy was staring at; it was the bigger metal laboratory-looking part. Especially the big sign attached to it that read "Fenton Works" in bright green letters.

"See what I mean?" Danny came up next to him. Randy nodded his head very slowly, still mesmerized. He shook it off as he followed the Fenton kids up the stairs into the living room. No one was in there, but it seemed like a very tranquil place, not like what the outside of the house suggested. The three teens continued walking into what Randy assumed was the kitchen. To be honest, he was sort of disappointed. There was only a plain round table in the center of the room with a white marble floor and white refrigerator complete with yellow cabinets. Not the place one would suspect belonging to a couple of ghost hunters.

Danny started to call out for his parents. "Mom, dad, where are you? Our new guest is home!"

"We're down here, sweetie!" A female voice called out from behind a closed door in the kitchen. Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course you guys are," he responded only audible enough for the other two teens to hear. As Jazz opened the door, the three teens descended down a flight of stairs to a new room.

Randy thought he couldn't be any more surprised today, but he was wrong again. Now this is what he was expecting all along, a giant lab with beakers and test tubes and weird looking contraptions; so many cool things to check out. The only thing that didn't look normal, if you wanted to call this place normal, was a yellow and black striped door at the far end of the room. It seemed to be locked by three metal bars and he wanted to know what was behind it. But before he could ask, Randy called his attention over to the other side of the basement, where to adults were working.

The woman was very thin and was wearing some sort of blue jumpsuit with goggles that covered her eyes. But the man was enormous and wearing an orange jumpsuit. He had mostly black hair with some gray on the side. This seemed like an odd couple to Randy, but who was he to judge.

"Mom, dad," Danny started. His two parents turned around to face the children. "This is Randy Cunningham, and he'll be staying with us." The woman pulled of her mask to reveal her short, darker orange-brown hair and light purple eyes. She appeared to be some years younger than her husband. She came over to give Randy a big hug.

"Hi, Randy," she said with a calm voice, "it's so nice to meet you, we've been waiting for you to arrive. You can just call me Maddie, hon." Randy was having trouble breathing because she was squeezing him so tight, but then she finally let go. He took a couple of deep breaths before Jack smacked Randy on the back almost knocking him over from the force. "And you can call me Jack, my boy," Jack bellowed with his loud, boisterous voice. Randy shook his hand but lost feeling after a few seconds because of Jack's strong grip. When he finally let go, Randy's hand was pulsing, trying to get the blood flowing again. Randy took another look at them; they seemed really nice but he could see what Danny meant by embarrassing.

"Before we start talking ghosts," Jack told the family, "Maddie and I have some big news for you guys. My good friend Jonathan Long, who lives in New York City, is stopping for a visit for a few days. He should be here by late Friday. He has a wife named Susan and two kids, Haley and Jake. I believe Jake is around your age, Danny. He can sleep in your room while Haley can sleep with her parents in the guest bedroom next to ours."

The kids took a minute to process this, but Danny was the first to speak. "When you a say a few days, how long do you mean?"

"Oh, just for the weekend," Maddie answered. "You three boys are going to have a lot of fun. I know Randy is just getting to know us, but this is only for the weekend. You guys should get to know each other; you'll never know what you might learn. Danny, why don't you take Randy up to your room and help him unpack his things."

Danny nodded to his mother led Randy up to his room on another flight of stairs. When they got there, Randy saw what he figured was Danny's bed and a blown out mattress for him. He set his suitcases on top of his mattress and unzipped them. Piles of clothes came pouring out of them as he tried to stuff them back in.

"We can put them in my closet for now," Danny told him. As they took his shirts and pants to the closet, Danny spoke up. "I feel the need to apologize for my parents. They can be a bit eccentric most of the time.

"Don't worry about it, man," Randy reassured him. "I think all parents are like that sometimes."

"So now I have to fit another mattress in here for this Jake kid," Danny moaned.

"Don't be like that; your parents said it was only for a few days. And how bad could Jake be?"

**Randy has no idea…lol. I'm so happy that this is finished. AND ALL OF THEM WILL MEET NEXT CHAPTER! I'm so excited! Love all of you guys! Leave lots of comments, and I'll try and get chapter 8 up real soon! Peace, I'm out…for now…**


End file.
